


Valentine's Day Gifts

by PrincexRaven



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Basically PWP, Dildos, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Robbie Rotten, Prosthesis, Trans Male Character, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown), i am again totally not projecting, these dorks love each other too much, weird inventions that i wish i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexRaven/pseuds/PrincexRaven
Summary: (Set in OtterlyDeerlightful's Lifemates AU)It is Robbie and Sportacu's first Valentine's together, and both really, really want to make it special for the other...





	Valentine's Day Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtterlyDeerlightful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Vappy (OtterlyDeerlightful) who has been nothing but a delight to me. Hope I did your AU justice!
> 
> Please note that I know that this is not the terminology all transmasc people use, or how they feel about their genitals. I am nonbinary myself, and possibly just projecting a dream of mine here. Please don't be offended.

Sportacus had never been so embarrassed before in his life. True, he’d been to this particular sex shop before, and he knew its items were of the highest quality, but one thing was buying things for _yourself_ and another was buying things for the _person you love_.

He blushed all the way to the tips of his hidden ears. The person he loved. His Robbie. This was going to be their first Valentine’s together, and it had to be _perfect_. Of course he would get Robbie more traditional stuff (he had already ordered a box of red velvet cupcakes at the best bakery he knew of, and the box of Belgian chocolates was sitting patiently in his fridge. The roses would have to wait until the very day, but he had already made a reservation for them) but he also wanted to get him something more… _personal._

It all had struck him while jogging around the shopping district. They had just been there, innocently, in a shop’s window, and they had seemed… so perfect for Robbie. A pair of 7-inch heels, in purple suede and with a metallic stiletto heel, with a round toe and a platform in the front to be more comfortable. Although his short height made him feel a little dysphoric sometimes, he absolutely _loved_ the fact that Robbie towered above him; it made him feel safe and protected, cared for. He also loved Robbie’s more feminine side, and these shoes just struck him as so _him_ that a shiver ran down his spine. He had bought them immediately, after finding that they had Robbie’s size (he had surprisingly dainty feet, for someone so tall) but then they had him thinking they were maybe too _little_. Therefore, he got thinking long and hard about something intimate that Robbie could enjoy, and here he was, in front of his favorite sex shop. He was, absolutely, not doing this at all for himself as well. Not even a little bit. Then again, the thought of Robbie in what he was about to buy…

He decided to waste no more time and entered the shop after cautiously making sure no one of the children saw their hero enter the establishment.

The shopkeeper, a nice, kind, extremely androgynous person that today was wearing a pressed suit with a pink tie and pink heels, smiled warmly when they saw Sportacus enter.

‘My favorite customer!’ they exclaimed, giving him a wide grin. ‘What can I do for you today?’

‘I, uhm, I’m not actually here for me’ Sportacus managed to stutter. ‘I’m here to buy a present for my, uh, my boyfriend’ he added, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

 

‘Right on!’ the shopkeeper, Jamie, exclaimed. ‘Valentine’s day is fast approaching, after all. What do you think he would like?’

‘I uuuuuuh’ Sportacus said, shuffling his feet on the floor. ‘I was thinking about… lingerie…’

‘Sure thing dear, the special sizes are over there’ Jamie signaled to the left of the shop, and it was then when Sportacus saw it.

‘That one’ he muttered breathlessly. ‘I’m taking that one’.

*********************************************

Robbie was usually proud of his inventions (why wouldn’t he be? He was a genius) but this one had exceeded all of his expectations. Sportacus was so wonderful to him, he deserved the best Valentine’s present he could possibly get him, and he had been determined from the start to make it himself. He proudly held the gadget to his eye level and grinned as widely as possible without hurting himself. Yes, this was perfect. He glanced at the bouquet of strawberry roses he had bought just for something extra, deciding that Sportacus would probably eat actual roses if he gave them to him. There was also a little, insignificant detail, but he knew Sportacus knew it was a big deal for him: he’d left his hair un-gelled, falling in loose dark curls over his forehead, just like Sportacus had asked of him so many times. It wasn’t exactly comfortable for him, but for Sportacus, well, a little bit of discomfort was well worth it.

He barely had the time to hide his invention back in the present box before he heard his boyfriend sliding down the chute.

He was amused at how Sportacus, usually so graceful, had some trouble landing with all the stuff he was holding, and blushed, a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, thinking that Sportacus had picked all of that just for him.

‘Hi, Robbie’, Sportacus said, seemingly as chipper as ever but a little bit embarrassed. ‘Happy Valentine’s’.

‘Happy Valentine’s Sportacutie’ Robbie responded, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. ‘Are all of those for me?’

Sportacus actually quietly chuckled at that. ‘Who else would they be for, Robbie?’

He timidly handed Robbie his bouquet first, roses of a red so deep it seemed almost purple, and then the box of gourmet chocolates. Robbie opened it immediately, still awkwardly holding his bouquet, and popped one in his mouth, closing his eyes.

‘Are… are they good?’ Sportacus asked nervously, shuffling from foot to foot. He’d never got a chance to try one, after all.

‘They’re perfect’ Robbie answered, licking his lips. ‘What else did you get me? A teddy bear? I know you’re a pretty traditional guy at heart, and I wouldn’t be opposed to having a sleeping partner when you’re not here’ he joked.

‘Well um’ Sportacus stuttered ‘these might not be as traditional as you expect…’

Before he could think twice about it, he shoved a medium-sized box in Robbie’s general direction. Robbie took it, put the flowers in a vase so they wouldn’t wilt, and opened it.

Wide-eyed, he extracted one pump heel from the box, and glided his fingers over the soft suede. They were the perfect shade of purple, too, and the metallic heel must’ve reminded Sporty of his inventions. Said Sporty was staring at him and worrying on his lower lip, until he saw the smile tugging at the corners of Robbie’s mouth.

‘Wow’ he murmured. ‘You know me pretty damn well, huh? I’m just afraid they don’t go with this outfit…’ he added, gesturing to his suit. Sportacus was beet red at this point.

‘Thenmaybetheygowiththisone’ he sputtered, and all but threw other box onto Robbie. He was still holding a little basket and another box, but now Robbie was really, really curious to see what else his boyfriend had gotten him

He opened the box and gaped.

Lingerie. His seemingly perfectly innocent, perfectly pure boyfriend had gotten him _lingerie_. And not just any lingerie either. It was a three piece set, all in purple lace, a bralette, a garterbelt and some panties. Except the bralette had slits in the front to allow his nipples to show through, the panties were crotchless, and the garterbelt was high-waisted with corset lacing. At the bottom of the box, there were some burgundy stockings with the print of corset lacing running up the back.

‘Oh, oh’ he chuckled ‘who would have thought our town’s hero was so kinky, hmmm?’ he teased, and now Sportacus was so brightly flushed he could have passed for a Christmas light. ‘You’re lucky I like it’ he added, and kissed him again.

‘Well, I have something for you too’ he said smugly, handing Sportacus a box and his strawberry bouquet. In doing so, he also picked the basket and box from his hands. 

Sportacus was expressing his delight at the artfully cut strawberries when Robbie undid the bow on top of the basket and found himself a little baffled.

‘Sportacus’ he laughed ‘do you really think I need more makeup?’

‘Ah, but that’s… makeup I wanted to see you with’ Sportacus admitted, greatly embarrassed. Robbie quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for Sportacus to open his other gift while he opened the last box and stuffed a whole cupcake in his mouth, his face the picture of bliss, much to Sportacus’s dismay. ‘Robbie! Don’t! That’s bad for your hea-aaaah?!’ he trailed off, holding Robbie’s present in his hand and clasping a hand to his mouth.

It was a dick, and it very much looked like the real thing, with a material that felt like skin under his fingers and had the soft give of hardened flesh. On the back part… well, Sportacus couldn’t quite explain what those were, but he was sure Robbie would.

‘Well?’ Robbie said, eyes twinkling with excitement.

‘It’s… the most realistic harness dildo I’ve ever seen?’ Sportacus ventured. Robbie scoffed.

‘It’s not just a _dildo_ , Sportasilly. I invented it myself!’ he said proudly, jamming his long index finger into his puffed-out chest. ‘Here, let me show you’ he added, and tugged Sportacus’s pants down. His boyfriend let out a yelp.

‘Robbie, what… are you doing?!’

Robbie lifted up his head from where he was kneeling on the floor. ‘Trust me’ he responded simply.

Of course Sportacus trusted Robbie. He just felt very bare right now, in the middle of the huge bunker with his pants and boxers round his ankles, packer discarded.

‘Let me know if anything hurts or feels uncomfortable’ Robbie said, and he started teasing with one finger at Sportacus’s front entrance, before inserting a thin, long… thing? Sportacus wasn’t sure of how to describe it. He wasn’t sure of how to describe the things that Robbie attached to his clitoris, either, or the suction he felt on his pelvis as the dildo was seemingly stuck to his skin. Finally, Robbie stood up with a smug grin.

‘Try touching it’ he stated simply, and Sportacus did and…

_‘Aaaah?’_

‘So I take it works, then?’ Robbie said, even more smugly.

‘B-but Robbie… what is this?’ Sportacus asked, dumbfounded.

‘It’s my latest invention, as I said. You don’t need to use it every time we have sex, but I… thought you’d like to have a penis you can actually _feel_ ’.

‘What?’  
‘I attached it to your nerve endings, both inside and outside’ Robbie explained patiently. ‘Those transfer back and forth between the prosthesis and you, so you will be able to feel whatever I do to it’.

Sportacus just stood there, mouth agape. So now he… had a penis he could actually feel? He tried touching it. It felt soft, yet firm, and sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Wow. It must have taken Robbie gods know how much time to create something like this…

‘I thought’ Robbie started to explain, getting nervous himself ‘that you would feel more comfortable this way’.

‘It’s wonderful, Robbie, thank you so much’ Sportacus whispered, on the verge of tears. He looked down and it didn’t feel like plastic, didn’t feel like a substitute, didn’t feel badwrongugly it just felt… like _himself_.

Robbie coughed. ‘Well if you excuse me, I’m going to try on my own presents’ he stated, and picked up the boxes to leave for the bathroom.

‘Wait!’ Sportacus almost yelled ‘I uhhh… forgot to tell you how beautiful you look with your hair like that’ he added, voice trailing off into a whisper. Robbie blew him a kiss, his cheeks a faint shade of pink, and left.

Sportacus discarded the rest of his clothing, and sat to wait. When Robbie emerged from the bathroom, he’d gone from handsome to downright magical.

The high-waist garterbelt hugged his wasp waist and the curve of his hips, and the stockings and high heels elongated his legs even more, if possible. The purple of the bralette stood out starkly against the pale, creamy skin of his narrow chest, and his pink nipples, already erect, poked through the slits. The panties were mostly decorative, and Sportacus could see Robbie’s cock leak a little, deep pink at the tip. He’d chosen to wear the makeup Sportacus had picked for him, and so his eyebrows were much less sharp and angry, giving his face a softer look; his lips, usually matte, glowed like candy in that glossy shade of pinkish-red, and his eyeshadow was a much more delicate shade of pink, with a long but thin eyeliner. All in all, everything Sportacus could have ever asked for and more.

‘Well?’ Robbie asked, turning on those metallic heels to show off his ass framed by the lace of the panties. ‘How do you like it?’

‘You’re so beautiful, Robbie, my Robbie’ Sportacus answered in an awed whisper, running towards him, picking him up and spinning him around, despite his protests.

‘I understood, Sportapuppy, now put me down’ Robbie laughed, actually _laughed_ , and Sportacus felt his chest bursting full of adoration and happiness, but complied.

‘You actually have pretty good taste for someone who runs around in a glorified tracksuit most of the time’ Robbie snickered, though it lacked the bite and venom of years past. Sportacus positively lit up.  
‘So you like it?’ he asked, and Robbie was sure if he’d had a tail he would’ve wagged it.

‘If I didn’t, why would I be hard just from putting it on?’ Robbie replied, his long-fingered hand running up and down his length until Sportacus’s mouth was watering. He knelt and started kissing the exposed part of Robbie’s thighs, to then look at him pleadingly until Robbie put his hand away and let Sportacus lavish him with attention, peppering his dick with open-mouthed kisses, licking here and there until finally he took him in whole. Robbie had known for some time know that Sportacus didn’t have a gag reflex, but still worried on pure instinct, until Sportacus motioned for him to move his hips forward, and so Robbie did, gripping at Sportacus’s mop of wild golden curls just the way he knew he liked it.  
Before Sportacus, Robbie hadn’t usually been one to moan. He was either indifferent or restrained himself out of embarrassment. But with Sportacus… well, everything had been different, from the very start, and now he liked to make a show, just for him, of how much he enjoyed what he was doing to him.

So now he shuddered and trembled and gasped his name and moaned, and Sportacus felt himself growing harder and harder at every little noise; and as his clit engorged, so did the prosthesis, until it was slapping against his lower abdomen with every move he made. It shouldn’t have been possible, but with Robbie, well, one never knew.

Suddenly, Robbie yanked on his hair, signaling him to stop. ‘I want’ he gasped, breathless, ‘oh, Sport, please, I want you to finally fuck me…’

Sportacus felt the flame that had lit in his insides kindle into a full blown fire, and he stood up and pressed his lips against Robbie’s, invaded him with his tongue, gripped on his dark curls, and then he whispered into his ear:

‘Straddle me, then’.

Robbie pushed him to the floor, turning around and making a show of fingering himself wide open for his lover. Sportacus was bright crimson to the tip of his pointed ears, slowly stroking the new appendage while observing Robbie. His beautiful, gorgeous Robbie, with his smooth pale skin and rounded hips and perfectly curvy ass, putting on a show just for him, stretching himself for him with those delicate long fingers of his. He could have just watched, hypnotized, forever, but suddenly Robbie turned around, pinned Sportacus flat on the ground and slowly, _excruciatintgly_ slowly, started lowering his hips and letting Sportacus's dick sink into him, letting broken moans and whimpers slip past his pretty glossy lips. He had his hands flat on Sportacus’s toned chest, pressed firmly into his tan skin and firm flesh, using only the strength of his thighs to go down slow instead of sinking all at once. Truth be told, he wouldn’t have minded doing just that, but he enjoyed teasing Sportacus to the brink of desperation all too much to actually go through with it.

Sportacus, meanwhile, just thought about how strange it was that the self-proclaimed laziest man in Lazytown had so much thigh strenght, and he let his hands roam free in the expanse of skin between the end of the stockings and the garterbelt, milky and with the texture of fine silk, except it was wonderfully warm under his touch. Robbie had been right; the new dick worked perfectly, and he could feel the velvety heat inside Robbie as he took him in, could feel everything for the first time and it brought tears to his eyes, the sensation but also the thought of Robbie tinkering away in the dead of the night just so he would feel safe and comfortable and enjoyed it fully.

Finally, Robbie’s plush ass was planted flush against Sportacus’s strong hips, and it was then when Sportacus couldn't help himself anymore.

He grabbed at Robbie’s ass as hard as he could without hurting him, and rocked his hips up and down, desperate to feel more, to feel it all. Robbie bent down and licked a filthy, wet stripe at one of Sportacus’s sensitive chest scars, and he shuddered and whined in response. As a form of revenge, he caught one of Robbie’s exposed nipples in his mouth, sucking harshly at it and digging a little with his teeth. Robbie moaned and tightened, almost sending Sportacus over the edge as he said his name brokenly over and over.

‘Oh, Robbie, Robbie, I love you, I love you so much’ he cried, holding Robbie’s waist and sitting up to embrace him close. What _did_ send him over the edge, however, was when Robbie, his cheeks a delicate but bright shade of pink, softly said

‘I love you, Sportacus, I love you...’ and immediately, as if ashamed of this confession, pressed his lips against his lover's, filled his mouth with his tongue, not quite managing to muffle the sounds they made as they kept rocking together. He tried warning Sportacus, he really did, but the elf wouldn't let go of the kiss and so Robbie splattered cum all over their bellies, rolling his eyes back and tilting his head to breathe a little, and that sight and all these new feelings took over Sportacus like a tidal wave as he reached his own orgasm.

Robbie slid the dick out of him slowly, peppering Sportacus’s face and chest with gentle kisses as his boyfriend giggled.

‘What do you say?’ he asked playfully. ‘I think I need a shower, do you wanna test your gifts waterproof capacities?’

Still gasping, Sportacus only smiled and nodded yes.


End file.
